planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Solstice SF
} |Align= } |Name = Solstice SF |Image = Solstice SF.png |Description = A built-in select fire mode gives users of the Solstice SF the ability to adapt to nearly any scenario. |Empire = VS |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Fire Rate = 652 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/60 |Velocity = 515 |Reload Speed = 1.875s/2.78s |Ammunition = 30/210 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.15/0.1/0.25/0.05 |AccuracyEx = 5/2 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, 3x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.28 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.5 |Recoil Angle = 14/17 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.3 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = Carbines}} The Solstice SF is the select fire variant of the Solstice VE3, the Vanu Sovereignty standard issue carbine. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The Solstice S'elect '''F'ire, as compared to its base variant, is a carbine that sacrifices numerous stats, namely damage-per-second, in exchange for a large variety in attachments and a lower first-shot recoil multiplier. The Solstice SF also gains access to a burst fire mode, though it confers no benefits over full-auto. The Solstice SF provides a larger variety of attachments over its base model, in exchange for a lower damage-per-second in the form of a 46 RPM reduction as well as a longer reload time. The stat reductions on the Solstice SF are not as brutal as on the other two select fire carbines for the TR and NC, providing the Solstice SF with a useful niche in the Vanu arsenal, allowing the Light Assault access an adaptable gun with underbarrel attachments. However, the Solstice SF still suffers in the DPS department, coming in amongst the lowest of all carbines, without gaining accuracy. Damage Fall-off Stats in are with Soft Point Ammunition, and stats in are with High Velocity Ammunition. * '''143 at 10 meters ( ) ( ) * 125 at 39 meters ( ) ( ) * 112 at 60 meters ( ) ( ) Variances (Solstice VE3) As a Select Fire weapon the Solstice SF has many identical stats to another weapon, the Solstice VE3 in this circumstance. In the table below, each of the differing stats between the base and variant are noted. The Solstice SF also has access to 6x Scopes, the Compensator, all Underbarrel attachments, as well as High Velocity Ammunition and Soft Point Ammunition. It does not lose any attachment choices over the Solstice VE3. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Solstice SF. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Solstice SF. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Solstice SF. Ribbons Medals History *Game Update Number 4 (2013-03-13) **Default capacity increased from 180 to 210 on the following assault rifles''sic'': ***VS Solstice SF *Game Update Number 8 (2013-05-02) **Long Reload: 2.65 to 2.78 seconds **Short Reload: 1.730 to 1.875 seconds *December 1, 2016 Update **Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. **Hipfire bloom from 0.1 to 0.06 Gallery VS-Solstice_SF.jpg|Ingame model Video Category:Carbines Category:Light Assault Category:Engineer Category:Select Fire